A DC-to-DC converter is an electronic circuit which converts a source of direct current (DC) from one voltage level to another. DC-to-DC converters are important in a variety of application such as power systems and portable electronic devices. DC-to-DC converters may also regulate an output voltage. A step-up/boost converter is a converter with an output DC voltage greater than its input DC voltage. A step-down/buck converter is a converter with a DC output voltage lower than its DC input voltage.